Trouble in the past
by HieiGod
Summary: Life goes on sfter link gets his memory erased but Zelda is trubbled by somthing and tells link everything leading to a brand-spanken new adventure!


HieiGod: HI THERE!! This is a story about after link got his mind erased and yadie yadide yah… I confess though… that this is my first fic aside from comedy so I've never done an action/ drama before.

ANYHOO! Zelda (who still has her memory) still looks after link even though link is unaware of it (like Zelda has significantly cut his taxes and such. Link now runs his own little plantation. Link also finds himself practicing his swordsmanship; playing tunes he's never herd and recalling memories of his other life.

P.S. I don't own legend of Zelda or any of their original characters/ ideas and such

Unknown voice: link, wake up, link….

Link: GGGGHZZZZZZZZZZZ….

Unknown voice: excuse me… uh miss?

Worker: yes my lady?

Unknown voice: ah yes, could you, by chance, fetch me a bucket of water?

Worker: yes your majesty… (Gives water to the unknown lady)

Unknown voice: thank you, but if I could, I'd like to speak with master link in private….

Worker: yes mam…

Unknown voice: link…. Thins is your last chaannnnce……

Link: GGGGNAWWWWWWWWWWW

Unknown Voice: _sigh _(splashes water on link)

Link: WHATENBLAZESCHINKENFAEM!!!!!!!!!!! (Looks at the woman) wait??? Who are you???

Unknown voice: hello link… my name is princess Zelda

Link: WHAT!?!?!

Zelda: hehe.. don't worry… you didn't do anything wrong…except oversleep that is..

Link: ohm.. Thank goodness.. Well then what are you doing here milady?

Zelda: (looks at the ground) link.. I.. I.. Need…To talk about something with you…..

Link: hmm??

Zelda: (looks around the room) have you ever done something unusual without knowing it?

Link: well haven't we all??

Zelda: no.. I mean… something unusual…

Link: hmm??? What are you trying to say??

Zelda: _sigh _its no use… link.. Some time ago… you were the magnificent "hero of time"

Link: ah…. What???

Zelda: after you defeated Gannon… I felt like I had ruined your life… so I sent you back in time… to re-live you life..

Link:

Zelda: up till now I am the only mortal being to know this… and I.. Despite my girlish habits have not had trouble keeping this fact to myself…

Link: …..Please forgive me.. But I think you have the wrong guy….

Zelda: no link, what I'm saying is the Gods truth!! Just look at you right hand!!

Link: my hand?? (Looks at his hand and sees the triforce of courage) whaa??…What is this??

Zelda: tis the triforce of courage link… the very same of the legendary hero of time…

Link: ba.. Ba.. But this has never happened before???? Why now?? This…this isn't some kind of spell is it???

Zelda: tis no trick link… for the triforces only react when near the owner of another triforce piece…

Link: well why did you seek me out now?

Zelda: that's what I'm getting at… I just had a feeling… that something is wrong… that something might have just gone wrong in the distant past…

Link: hey Zelda?

Zelda: hmm? Yes link?

Link: do you know of my mother…..

Zelda: uh… no I do not link… why

Link: I've spent so many sleepless nights wondering… wondering about my mother… and what she was like…

Zelda: all I know is that she died during the old war.. Which is also about the same time period im fealing a disturbance in…

Link: huh!?

Zelda: link I will transport you to that time period…. So that you can fix the problem… but your going to have to find the great fairy in order to return here…I'm counting on you link…

Link: (thinking) if I'm there in that time period I may meet up with my mother!

Zelda: link you may need these hands items to link

Link: a shield.. The master sword… and the ocarina of time…

Zelda: hehe.. Two friends of yours are waiting outside

Link: huh? ( looks out side) a horese and a fairy??

Zelda: don't you remember??? This is you horse Epona and you Fairy, Navi!!

Epona: neigggghhhh!!!

Navi: hi link!

Link: _sniffle… _thanks Zekda…

Zelda: your welcome link but now.. You must be on your way…

Link: Goodbye Zelda (waves)

Epona: kpppapphhh..,

Navi: so long Zelda!

Zelda: goodbye everyone and have a safe journey!

And with that Zelda sends Link, Epona, and Navi into the past…..

So wadja think??? PLEASE REVIEW AND ( if you want) GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS!!! ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPPIE!!!


End file.
